


We'll Just Skip That Part Then

by halfwitgit



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: 2 am rambles, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, but i tried anyways, i dont even know, i just saw sokeefe in that entire scene :), im sorry this sucks a lot, inspred by a scene in winter!, keefe is 17 and sophie is 16, keeper of the lost cities - Freeform, kotlc - Freeform, make out, no one's probably gonna read this, sorry if it sounds similar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwitgit/pseuds/halfwitgit
Summary: This was just a prompt on tumblr I saw a long time ago, and I thought I'd see what would happen if I tried. Anyway, enjoy.“It’s locked!”  “You mean we’re stuck in here?” heh.





	We'll Just Skip That Part Then

“Biana, if you don’t open this door in the next two minutes, you’ll be dead to me!” Sophie pounded on the door. She was practically fuming. Why had she agreed to this? She knew playing Seven Minutes in Heaven with the Vackers was a bad idea. Biana had stuck her and Keefe in the closet without as much of a second thought.

She should’ve just stayed at home with Iggy, safe and sound under her warm blankets and snacking on her sweet, sweet mallowmelt.  

But nooo, Biana just _had_ to have a social emergency. One where she invited four of their friends and her brother, and have them sleep over.

Sophie let out another sigh and slumped herself on one of the dressers. A snicker had made its way to her ears and she almost jumped. Sophie had almost forgotten Keefe was in there with her. He was leaning on an archway leading to another part of the closet, a smug look plastered onto his sharp features. “Foster, I don’t know if this occurred to you or not, but have you maybe… I don’t know, thought of twisting the doorknob? The stress coming off of you is almost suffocating.” Keefe was smirking as if he owned all of the property in the world.

His sarcasm hit her in a flash. **“It’s locked!”** Sophie said, her voice bounced off of the marble walls, and all Keefe did was snicker. “Biana wouldn’t actually—” Keefe walked up to the door and twisted the crystal knob himself.

A look of reluctant realization had dawned on the tall boy in front of her. **“You mean we’re stuck in here?”** Keefe asked, there was a look of genuine bewilderment on his face, and if Sophie wasn’t so mad she was sure she would have laughed. “Yes, Keefe. We’re stuck in the closet.” Sophie said, rolling her eyes. Keefe ran his hand through his messy hair. Sophie hating that she was compelled to watch him become somehow cuter doing it. “Well, what an odd predicament we just _happen_ to find ourselves in, huh, Foster?” Keefe said, his trademark smirk taking back its place on his features.

Her cheeks started to heat as she looked away, trying to keep control of herself. “This was all Biana, I had _nothing_ to do with it!” Sophie rolled her eyes again; a continuous reaction when she was with him. Her cheeks annoyingly enough, still flaming. Keefe had turned his head and his eyes narrowed. Only for a second, but Sophie saw it. A few silent moments passed, as he eyed her suspiciously.

“Why are you nervous, Foster? It’s just me.” Keefe said. His head tilted to one side in silent questioning, and Sophie tried to ignore the rushing flood of affection for him being so cute, at such a _terrible_ time.

Sophie tried to play it off, a nervous snicker involuntarily escaping her lips. “I’m not nervous.” Sophie’s brows furrowed. Keefe’s brow raised, a smirk finding its way back onto his lips. “Still can’t lie to an Empath, Foster,” Keefe said, gesturing to himself.

“I’m not nervous! Quit it.” Sophie said, her cheeks practically on fire. Why did her blush come at the absolute _worst_ times?

“Oh,” Keefe started to fan his hand through the air between them. “Foster, will you tone it down? I can _feel_ it from here.” Sophie restrained herself from rolling her eyes again. Her arms folding in front of her instead. Keefe was insufferable at times, but the reality that she had started to develop a crush bigger than her reputation for him was awe-inspiring. She didn’t even know how she dealt with such an adorable mess. It really did make her a little nervous. But most of the time, it leaned more on the edge of conflicted affection. Like, now.

“Okay, now I’m getting a _completely_ different vibe off of you,” Keefe said, his voice was slowing, and Sophie started fidgeting. He started to move closer to her, and Sophie tried not to fidget too much. It wasn’t like she wanted to be _away_ from him.

Keefe had gotten close enough to her to the point where she could smell his cologne. Or at least she thought it was cologne. Maybe it was just him.

Either way, she liked it, and she would never be willing to admit that to him without embarrassing herself.

Sophie turned to meet his eyes. She felt her breath catch for a second, and he seemed to notice. They were staring each other in the eyes and Sophie couldn’t be anymore flushed than she was at this very moment.

Her hands were placed behind her as leverage to keep her from falling over on the piece of furniture that stood behind her, her head turned slightly to see his annoyingly beautiful face. Keefe’s left hand rested on the same surface her hands were placed. Sophie wasn’t sure if she was imagining things, but were his fingers inching closer? Her brief glance was cut short when she felt his breath fan her nose.

Keefe’s eyes were very blue. It wasn’t an odd trait for an elf, however, to Sophie _these_ blue eyes always made her insides feel like mush. She could stare into those eyes forever and never get tired of them. They weren’t the teal blue that Fitz’s eyes possessed, but the variations ice blue that were splayed across his irises were something Sophie could never get out of her head.

And it nearly drove her insane.

“Foster?” Keefe asked, the remains of a smirk were sliding off his lips. “Hm?” Sophie noticed his eyes drift toward her lips, a flicker of pensiveness flashed through his eyes as he looked back up at her. She quickly took a glance down to his lips too. Sophie still couldn’t believe how close they were getting. _Was this actually happening?_ They started to lean closer to each other. His lips weren’t even an inch away from hers anymore.

If they leaned any closer they would be—

“Times up!” Biana opened the doors of the closet and Sophie and Keefe jumped so far apart from each other it almost didn’t look natural.

Biana narrowed her eyes at the two of them momentarily, but eventually let them back into the room again, a small smirk finding its way onto her beautiful features.

Sophie avoided Keefe’s lingering gazes for the rest of the game.

<<>><><>><><<><>><<><><<><>

“Hey, Foster! I’ll head down with you, I need some water.”

Sophie had asked to go down to the kitchen to grab some snacks. She had to get away from Biana and Linh’s questions, Dex and Tam’s smirking, and Fitz’s suspicious glances. They’d either been asking what had happened in the closet or ogling at them for the majority, yet Sophie stood her ground and continued insisting nothing had happened. It bothered Sophie how well they had seen through her lie. Especially Keefe.

Sophie and Keefe made their way out the door and down the stairs. The Vackers’ household still never ceased to amaze Sophie after these three long years. She was pretty sure she could fit two football fields on their property and it would still be considered “small” in elvish standards.

Sophie walked ahead of Keefe, her feet moving at their own accord, reaching the kitchen before he could. The objective was to avoid him at all costs.

Once she’d made it to the kitchen’s pantry she’d started to grab as many things as she could. Sophie was pretty sure she found some sort of version of tortilla chips and a dip she hoped at least tasted close to salsa. Her hands had gotten full and she turned to place everything on the grand island in the center of the kitchen, pouring the dip into a bowl and trying to find a container for the chips.

A throat cleared behind her and she briefly refrained from rushing but continued like she hadn’t heard anything. If Keefe wanted to talk about what happened, he couldn’t do anything to make her speak up first. Or speak at all, if that was an option

“Foster.”

Sophie continued stuffing snacks into bowls and trying to get the last of the dip into the bowl. Her frantic manner had seemed to have gone haywire, and it was like her body wanted to get out of there before her mind could decide what to do with the chips—

A hand had reached out to stop hers. There were crumbs everywhere.

“Whoa. Watch it, Foster. It’s okay. It’s just me, alright? I’m not gonna do anything.” Keefe told her, a look of concern had crossed his face and she was disappointed to realize that she was the reason for it. He stood directly behind her, his breath fanning her cheek. Sophie could tell Keefe could feel her roller coaster of emotions with how long he lingered.

For once, she was actually glad she wore gloves.

Sophie took a shaky breath. “Whatever it is you’re going to say, I don’t want to talk about it,” Sophie hated how her voice was shaking, and she knew for sure, that Keefe could feel her lying.

Sophie tried to pry her wrist out of grasp until Keefe turned her around. Sophie had just found herself startled to realize how close they were, again.

A familiar feeling had started to coil in her stomach when he lowered his voice, “Foster, I don’t think this can go any further until we talk about...” He left the sentence unfinished as if he was prodding her to finish the sentence herself.

Sophie hasn’t even thought about anything going _further._ Her heart was already ready to leap out of her chest; the speed of it was probably unhealthy. Keefe’s gaze refused to let her look away, and his hand had interlocked with hers on the table behind them. They were really close to each other; Keefe’s knees were almost touching her mid-thighs, his breath warm on her cheeks.

“I don’t want to talk about it, Keefe.” Sophie separated herself from him and backed into the counter that was farthest to the right of them. She wasn’t surprised to find that she was able to breathe again. Sophie kept her head down, her eyes void of looking into his again before they could start the process over.

She couldn’t find it in herself to be disappointed when she still looked at him.

A look of hurt flashed through his face and it almost made her walk over to him. Yet all he said was, “Fine,” he paused. “I don’t want to talk about it either.”

Sophie looked down, ready to leave, the only word she seemed to be able to say without her voice shaking seemed to be a weak, “fine.”

Before she could leave her position on the counter, his lean figure had closed the gap between him and herself, towering over her once again. Sophie’s cheeks warmed, suddenly wanting to curse herself to oblivion. She could feel his breath tickle her cheeks, and she hated how much hotter her face felt.

“We can just skip that part then,” Keefe said, his eyes bored into hers, almost challenging her, that flicker of pensiveness making it back into his eyes for a split second. Sophie was about to ask what he meant before he leaned in close and finished off the gap between them. The one thought that had entered her mind was just a happy, _oh._

++++++++++++++++++

Keefe Sencen was kissing Sophie Foster.

Her emotions were drowning him in a sea of hesitation and quiet glimmers of bliss. Keefe felt her hesitation at first and he thought immediately that he had made a mistake. However, the wave of euphoria that seemed to sparkle around her told him otherwise, so he stayed just a little longer.

Then she was kissing him back. His own wave of pleasure was poured into the mix of emotions, and he could _tell_ Sophie knew. It made her lean in closer, kissing him with a new sense of fervor. He caught on pretty quickly.

Keefe lifted Sophie onto the counter behind her and she gasped, he captured her lips in his. His fingers dug into her waist, and her fingers had snaked their way into his hair, and her arms around his neck. He kissed her until he couldn’t distinguish the heat of his face to the rest of his body, and it was driving him a little crazy.

But when was Sophie _not_ driving him crazy?

Sophie’s knees were pressed against his hips, and he kept pulling her closer and closer leaving almost no room in the gap between her legs. Keefe didn’t think he could ever get close enough to her.

There was so much _want_. Sophie was practically glowing with it, and it only made him want to kiss her more.

And he did.

Keefe had heard a whimper escape her mouth, only to find his lips had swallowed it with his own. A moan had escaped him and his cheeks warmed, hoping Sophie wasn’t thinking anything of the sound.

When Keefe started to get dizzy, he broke the kiss, but he didn’t pull away and nor did she. They were quiet for several moments and Keefe couldn’t help but think of the amazing creation that was Sophie Foster.

“Wow.”

Keefe hadn’t realized he spoke out loud until after he heard the soft chuckle in front of him. And what a beautiful sound it was.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Keefe had stolen the word right off of her tongue. Wow, indeed. Sophie couldn’t quite grasp the authenticity of this moment. So she chuckled and gave him a quick peck.

And another one.

They just continued giving each other kisses, Keefe had given her some on her nose and on her forehead and she didn’t know if she could handle it anymore without literally combusting into flames. Sophie had gathered all the courage she could muster and leaned in again, touching her forehead with his. Sophie’s eyes closed, traces of a smile finding its way onto her features, soaking in the reality.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that, Sophie.” She opened her eyes and Keefe’s lovesick grin was all she needed to start blushing again.

“And how long has that been? Because I’m pretty sure if I’m keeping track right, that _I’ve_ wanted to do that for two whole years now.” Sophie said this very hastily, but Keefe seemed to have gotten the message and had leaned in, pressing lips to hers. Sophie sighed through the kiss. It was gentle but firm; it was almost reassuring.

He pulled away, and it took a lot of Sophie not to whine. “I beat you by a year, Foster. I was already _way_ ahead of the game,” Keefe’s trademark smirk had appeared onto his face and Sophie rolled her eyes and let out a small chuckle. She wished the moment would never end.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
